Moving On
by daisymay390
Summary: Takes place after Jump, Push, Fall. Jordan decides to move on with her life after Woody kicks her out of his.


Moving On

By: Daisymay390

This takes place after Jump, Push, Fall. After Woody kicks Jordan out of his life, she decides to move on in an unusual way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Chapter 1

Jordan sat in her living room staring at a variety of brochures. She had picked them up on a whim when trying to find something to do with her suddenly open evening and weekends after her best friend Woody had kicked her out of his life and hospital room. He had decided that her confession on the day he shot was too little, too late. Jordan hadn't spoken to him in over two months now. She had heard that he was done with physical therapy and would be starting back at the Boston PD on a desk job in the next two weeks. While she was happy for him, she knew their friendship was over and had decided to move on.

After she had worked tirelessly to clear Garret's name and get him reinstated as Chief Medical Examiner of Boston, she suddenly had a lot of free time and that lead her to the brochures on her coffee table. She had thought of volunteering or raising money for a good time but her eyes kept drifting to the two adoption brochures in her "consider pile." However after talking to a social worker and a lawyer, she was told the chances of the state approving an adoption of a child to a single woman who worked for the city were slim.

So Jordan's eyes drifted to the last brochure on her table, artificial insemination. Jordan had decided to have a baby. She had considered her finances and her work situation, she knew she could reduce her hours at work and she had enough money in her savings account to pay for the procedure and any other expenses that would occur with a baby. She had called the clinic that afternoon and made an appointment for next Friday to discuss her options.

Jordan walked into Garret's office the next day and nervously said, "Garret, I was hoping I could get Friday off this week? I have a medical appointment to go to."

"Sure, Jordan. Is everything okay?" Garret replied worriedly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. This is just something I need to do," Jordan replied quickly.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything," He said.

"I'll let you know when I have something to report," Jordan promised before turning and walking away.

That Friday Jordan walked into the fertility clinic and spoke to the receptionist, "Hi, I have an appointment at 9:15. My name's Jordan Cavanaugh."

"Ah, yes Miss Cavanaugh. I just have some paperwork for you to fill and then the doctor will be right with you," the receptionist explained as she handed Jordan a clipboard.

Jordan sat down to fill out the paperwork and ten minutes later, a nurse called her name and she was taken back to a exam room. After the nurse obtained her vital signs, weight and height, she was left alone in the exam room to change and wait on the doctor.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a brief knock on the door before it was opened a middle-aged woman stepped through the door. "Hello, Miss Cavanaugh, is it? I'm Dr. Harmon. Why don't you tell me why you're here today?"

"Actually, it's Dr. Cavanaugh. I'm here because I want to have a baby and I want to do it by artificial insemination. I've reviewed my finances and my lifestyle and I've decided this is the best option for me. I'm not getting any younger and I don't have anyone in my life right now, so I've decided this is the best option for me."

"Alright, Dr. Cavanaugh, I'll just do a cursory exam and then we'll discuss your options. I'll just have you lay back on the table and we'll get started," Dr. Harmon said.

Jordan laid back and put her feet in the stirrups to endure the physical exam. After that was over, Dr. Harmon asked Jordan some basic medical questions to determine Jordan's eligibility for artificial insemination.

"When was your last menstruation?" Dr. Harmon asked while looking at her chart.

"Three weeks ago," Jordan replied decisively.

"Have you ever had a miscarriage or abortion?" At Jordan's shake of the head, she continued, "Any previous pregnancies?" Again Jordan shook her head. "Okay, everything looks good here, I'm going to start you on some fertility drugs to help increase the chances of a successful insemination. Of course, I have to remind you that with fertility drugs, your chances of multiple births increases. They will also be more likely to make you moody or have other PMS symptoms. I'll send you home with list of our available donors to choose from. I also want you to take your temperature every morning, when it spikes that means you're ovulating and I want you call and make an appointment for that day. Do you have any questions?"

"No, it all seems pretty straight forward." Jordan said. "How many cycles are included with my initial fee?"

"Three cycles are included but most women get pregnant on the first or second cycle," Dr. Harmon supplied.

"Okay, then I'm ready," Jordan said nervously.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get dressed then. Pick up the profiles at the front desk on your way out. The nurse will also supply you with some information pamphlets and support groups if you're interested. I look forward to seeing you again, Dr. Cavanaugh." Dr. Harmon said before she left the room.

Jordan got dressed and left the room, stopping only to pick up the donor's profiles on the way out. After stopping somewhere to get lunch and fill her prescription, Jordan made her way home and started looking through the stack of papers. One of these men would be the father of her child and Jordan was anxious to pick one.

After hours of sifting through the profiles for hours, she had narrowed it down to three or four candidates, but she kept coming back to one. According to her profile, he was a public servant, he was about her age, he was tall and had dark hair and blue eyes. Jordan tried to tell herself that he didn't remind of her of a certain tall, blue eyed detective but she had no such luck.

Her decision made, all Jordan had to do now was wait. She faithfully took her temperature every morning and waited with bated breath. She continued to work, afraid to tell anyone her secret plan. She was certain if any of her friends from work knew of her plans, they would try to talk her out of it. She knew they believed she didn't have a nurturing bone in her body and would think Jordan would never be able to take care of a baby. So, she just kept it to herself. She decided she would tell them when and if she was pregnant. For now, she would keep it to herself.

And then one morning, her temperature had risen. She quickly placed a call to Dr. Harmon's office and then called Garret and told him she wouldn't be in to work that day, she explained to him that she had to have a last minute medical procedure but that there was nothing to worry about, she would be back at work the next day.

She went into the clinic and was shown to an exam room right away. After changing into a gown and sitting on the table, Dr. Harmon knocked and walked in the room with all the necessary supplies she would need for the procedure.

"Alright, Dr. Cavanaugh. Are you ready to proceed?" At Jordan's nod, she continued, "I have the donor you've selected, donor #4326. If you'll just lay back, we'll get started."

Jordan complied and Dr. Harmon started the procedure. Within a few minutes, she was done. She instructed Jordan to continue laying down for at least fifteen minutes before getting dressed and then covered her with a sheet before leaving. Jordan laid on the exam table for thirty minutes before getting up and getting dressed.

After the insemination, Jordan threw herself into her work, she figured if she stayed busy, she would keep her mind off of it. She got trapped in a mine with two boys, worked a case of corruption at a prison and helped Woody catch a copy-cat serial killer. She and Woody were now at least on speaking terms and she was thrilled.

She even got asked out by a reporter named J.D. Pollack but turned him down knowing her heart still belonged to a certain blue-eyed detective. She also thought it was odd that he would show up at all her crime scenes and with Woody's help, found out he had placed a tracer on her car. After that she studiously avoided the reporter. When J.D. wrote the article about Woody planting evidence, she knew for sure that he had blown his chances at ever getting a date with her.

Five weeks after the insemination, Jordan had still not gotten her period but trying to not get her hopes. Then she answered a call for Woody that turned out to be a badly decomposed body. Woody met her at her car and helped her down the steep incline to the crime scene. Jordan smiled to herself, Woody may not love her anymore but they were on their way back to being best friends again and she would take that, just to have him in her life in some way.

"Alright," Woody started as he guided her down the incline with his hand on the small of her back, "The body was found early this morning by some hikers. It appears to have been here for quite sometime. No I.D. on the body and fingerprints don't seem to be a viable option." Woody concluded as he stopped next to the body to allow Jordan to examine it.

Jordan bent down to start the preliminary examination only to get a whiff of the decomposing body and immediately felt nauseous. She stood up quickly and before she could say anything, she bolted to other side of the crime scene tape and threw up in the bushes.

"Jordan, are you okay?" Woody asked worriedly. He didn't think he had ever seen Jordan get sick at a crime scene and that concerned him. As much as he claimed he didn't care for her anymore, he knew that was wrong. His feelings hadn't changed one bit for her after he had been shot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's the just the smell of the body for some reason. I must be coming down with something," Jordan explained but the wheels in her head were turning. "I'm sorry," she continued, "I'll get started."

Jordan started to walk back over to the body but Woody stopped her, "No, Jordan. You're sick, why don't you go rest by the car and I'll call Nigel or Bug? When I'm done here, I'll take you home."

Jordan started to protest but then stopped, realizing she didn't feel that great and she wanted to take a pregnancy test as soon as possible. So she nodded, and let Woody help her back to her car.

Thirty minutes later, Woody had done all his preliminary work and Nigel had loaded the body into the transport van. Woody came over to her car and motioned for Jordan to scoot over so he could drive. Jordan protested and told him she could drive home but he was persistent and she finally relented, realizing how tired she was.

Woody helped her up to her apartment and insisted she get in bed so Jordan changed quickly and let hime tuck her into bed. She knew she was taking advantage of him, but Jordan liked being taken care of again by him.

"Are you sure you don't need anything before I go? I could stay here with you if you needed me to," Woody offered anxiously. He hated seeing her sick but didn't want to admit to her that he was that concerned.

"No, I'm fine, Woody," Jordan said sleepily before her eyes closed. She felt Woody kiss her forehead and then turn around and left her apartment quietly.

Hours later, Jordan woke up from nap feeling refreshed and rested. When she didn't feel ill upon getting up, Jordan dressed quickly and ran down to the drug store on the corner to pick up a pregnancy test before rushing back to her apartment. Five anxious minutes later, the timer on her microwave went off indicating that it was time.

Slowly she walked over to the tests that were laying on her bathroom counter and looked at the readouts.

They all read positive.

She was pregnant.

A large smile broke out on her face and she tried not to get to excited. She picked up her phone and called the clinic to make an appointment and was able to get one the next day. She spent a sleepless night before finally falling into a deep sleep and dreaming of a little boy with brown hair and pale blue eyes.

The next morning she walked into the clinic and was immediately shown to an exam room. The nurse came and drew some blood to confirm her pregnancy and then she was left alone again to worry.

Finally, several minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dr. Harmon walked in with a huge smile on her face. "Congratulations, Dr. Cavanaugh, you're pregnant."

"Really?" Jordan questioned. "I was afraid to believe it, I thought it could be a false positive."

"You're really pregnant, Jordan. Now I want you to continue taking your pre-natal vitamins and eating healthy. Have you had in nausea?" Dr. Harmon asked.

"Yes, I got sick yesterday when I examining a dead body that was badly decomposed," Jordan grimaced. "I hope that doesn't happen often since that's my job."

Dr. Harmon laughed and said, "Well, just take care of yourself and I'll see you back here next month."

"Thank you, Dr. Harmon," Jordan said happily.

On the way home, Jordan thought she might burst with happiness so she called Lily to see if she wanted to have take out and watch a movie. She'd tell Lily her news tonight and then let Garret know in the morning. She wasn't going to take any chances with this baby.


End file.
